1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector capable of effectively preventing contacts of metal conducting wires from being easily peeled and reversely bent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to high signal flow between a liquid crystal display and a system host, a low voltage differential signal (LVDS) receiver with an ultra-high speed of 1.4 Gb/s, low power consumption and low electromagnetic radiation is used in a current high-frequency signal transmission system installed between a liquid crystal display interface and a system host board interface, as the signal transmission interface for the liquid crystal display interface. A signal connection is established between the receiver and the signal transmission interface on the system host board interface, i.e. the connector socket on the system host board interface, through the connection of a signal transmission line, and a conventional LVDS signal transmission system is thus composed.
Generally, a male connector of the conventional LVDS signal transmission system includes an upper iron shell, an insulating main body, a conductive terminal, a flexible flat cable and a lower iron shell. The insulating main body is installed on the lower iron shell first, the conductive terminal is inserted into the insulating main body, the conductive terminal is connected to the flexible flat cable, and the upper iron shell is installed on the insulating main body at last. Therefore, this conventional connector has complicated structure, complicated assembly and high manufacturing cost. Besides, this conventional connector also has a large size, which cannot meet slim and light design trends of electronic products.
Therefore, there is a development of utilization of a flexible flat cable to replace with the conductive terminal of the conventional male connector, that is, the conductive terminal is replaced by gold finger contacts of the flexible flat cable. However, the gold finger contacts are usually glued onto a lower insulating layer, and front end surfaces of the gold finger contacts are substantially formed as vertical surfaces. Therefore, the gold finger contacts are easily peeled and reversely bent on the lower insulating layer due to impact of an abutting force of a conducting terminal of a docking connector as docking with the docking connector, which results in damage of the conventional flexible flat cable and leads to customer complaints.